Are you serious?
by Allison Albarn
Summary: Haruhi fujioka is a commoner in the dark town of ouran. She goes to an elite school for the rich where she soon finds the host club, an idiot group of boys who ' entertain ' girls. They mistake her for a boy and make her be a host to! But in this school, entertain can mean ALOT of things! Rated m for bad words, drug use, sex, and a lot of violence!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! DON'T SUE MEEEE!

noones pov

Haruhi walked down the filth ridden hallways of the elite private school, Ouran High School. 'Dammit. I need somewhere to study for that science test.' Haruhi thought as she walked down the hallway. She then came across a room with a sign on it that read 'music room 3'. 'I bet no one is in here. It will be perfect to study.' she thought opening the door. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She walked in but saw the room wasn't empty. It was full of the slutty girls in school and that stupid host club. "it's a boy! It's a boy!" a sudden voice said grabbing Haruhi from behind, putting her into a hug. "What the hell?!" she yelled, pushing the person off her. "Tono! We have a boy!" the voice said.

Then a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes walked in. "wow! Your Haruhi Fujioka right?! Your that honor student who isn't rich!" he said, hugging her. " who the hell are you guys?! Get the fuck off me!" she yelled, pushing them off her. "kyoya! He swore at us!" he said running behind ably who had black hair and glasses. "Hikaru. Kaoru. Isn't this young man in your class?" kyoya asked. Suddenly the people behind the voice went up to kyoya and said "yeah but he doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him!" they said in unison.

' why the hell are they cAlling me a boy? Why does it matter..' she thought heading toward the door. "Wait Haru-chan! Do you want to have some cake?" a little boy asked, hugging her leg. "no. WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" she yelled, pushing him off her, making him cry. He then landed onto a vase in the room. " uh oh! Haruhis in trouble!" hikaru and Kaoru said. " Tamaki. What should we do?" kyoya asked, looking at the blonde boy.

"Haruhi! You will be a host starting today!" Tamaki yelled pointing at her. " but I don't have a uniform." she said, looking at her sweatshirt. Suddenly a tall man with black hair came out and gave her a uniform and pushed her into the dressing rooms.

AUTHORS NOTE!

So Plz review! Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not! Bye!

- Bloody Razors


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

Haruhis POV.

'what the fuck is happening?! I come here to study, and these assholes ruin it!' she thought, slowly putting on the boy uniform. "Haruhi? Are you done yet?" that idiot Tamaki asked me. "Just a fucking minute!" I said, angrily. He started crying saying that I swore at him, but why should I care? He's a rich bastard and I'm a 'commoner'. I came out of the tiny dressing room, and saw everyone waiting for me. "Wow boss. He actually looks like a host!" the twins said, looking at Tamaki. "Yeah! Haru-chan looks great!" hunny said, hugging me. "STOP CALLING ME HARU-CHAN!" I half yelled. He quickly ran to mori and hugged him.

"How long is this club? I need to get home soon." I said, looking at kyoya and Tamaki. "we will drive you home." kyoya said, picking up his phone from a nervy table. 'No! Me and my friends were going to a party! Dammit!' I thought. "No. I will walk!" I said, heading to the door. Mori then stood in front of it and carried me to KYOYAS limo. 'DAMMIT!' I thought, as kyoya came into the car with Tamaki, telling the driver where I lived. "Why d you need to be home, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking like a curious puppy. "me and my friends are having a 'party'." I said, hoping they wouldnt say anything. "can I come Haruhi?" Tamaki asked me. 'NO DAMN! IT'S MY PARTY!' I thought, keeping my smile on the outside. "you wouldn't like it. It's a commoners party, if you know what I mean." I said, trying to convince him.

The limo then stopped in front of my sleazy apartment building, and my friends were already there. "Hey Haruhi! Ready to go 'party'?" my friend Miranda asked, hugging my other friend, Sam. "hell yeah I am!" I said. "just let me get the coke from my purse!" Sam said, looking through her purse and getting out a large bag of cocaine. She didn't realizing that the host club president and vice president was still there. "Haruhi? Whats that?" Tamaki asked. "let's go inside and party by ourselves." I said, bringing my friends to my door. "Haruhi?!" Tamaki said, getting out of the limo. I quickly got my friends into the apartment and headed to my room. Sam got out 3 straws and made 3 lines of coke.

"you are the best Sam! How'd you get all this?" I asked, looking at Sam. "oh, my friend Nekozawa gave it to me." she said. "let's do this!" Miranda said, positioning her straw into her nose. We did the same and quickly breathed in the drug. It burned my nose but then felt amazing. I wiped my nose with my sleeve, wiping the blood off, when I got a phone call. "Hello?" I said. "Haruhi! We didn't know you did coke!" the twins voices said, in a less cheerful mood then usual. "How did you know?" I asked, surprised that my friends weren't passing me who it was. Of course they are doing coke...

"Tono and Kyoya Senpai told us!" their voices said. "dammit." I muttered under my breath.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Review Plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhis Pov

I Got up of my bed, and took Miranda and Sam outside. "You guys, I'm sorry but I have to go back to my school." I told Miranda and Sam. "Ugh okay.." Miranda said, taking Sam to their car. "I hate those damn rich people." I thought as Miranda and Sam drove away. I quickly called Tamaki sempai. "Tamaki Senpai, can you guys pick me up? Im guessing you guys want to talk to me about this... " I said into my IPhone 5. "Yes Haruhi we would like to talk to you." I heard kyoya say. "Ugh okay Kyoya Senpai. " I said, hanging up. "Ugh. They are going to hate me.." I thought as I saw a limo pull up in front of my apartment. The door opened and I saw the whole host club, so I got in. I sat in the open space between hikaru and Kaoru. "Haruhi.. Tell us why you do it." Hikaru said, in a sad voice.

NOONES POV

"You guys wouldn't get it. Your rich, I'm poor." Haruhi said, looking down at my lap. "We can try. " Tamaki said, crying. "Okay. I live in a shit hole. My father left me years ago in my apartment by myself. I was bullied all the way through middle school." Haruhi said, holding her arm. "HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled, hugging Kyoya. Honey hugged Mori, and Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi. They then arrived at The Hitatchiin mansion. "I thought we were going to the school." Haruhi mumbled, getting out of tHe limo. "School is closed, so we came here." Kyoya said, getting out of the limo.

They entered the mansion and quickly went to Hikaru and Kaorus room. The room was huge with a large bed, 10 gaming chairs, a 70 inch flat screen tv, and a huge cooler. They all sat down in the chairs. "We aren't talking about this okay? We are doing something random. TRUTH OR DARE!" Hikaru yelled, laughing. "Um. Okay." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Haruhi. Truth or dare?" Hikaru asked. " Dare I guess.." Haruhi said, giggling. "I dare you to act like all th whores at school and make out with Tamaki!" Hikaru said. Everyone except Haruhi and Tamaki laughed. "She's my daughter!" Tamaki said."Whatever. It isn't a big deal.." Haruhi said, laughing. Haruhi then went to Tamaki and kissed him with force. Everyone was dumbfounded, except Tamaki, who kissed back. "Um.. You guys can stop now." Kaoru said, laughing. Haruhi pulled away and sat back down. "Honey, truth or dare?" Haruhi said. Honey said " Truth! " Honey said, hugging Mori. "Do you like Mori more then a friend?" Haruhi said.

AUTHORS NOTE.

sorry for the crappy chapter.. My mind wandered off to truth or dare... Sorry for the TamakixHaruhi thing. I was originally going to make this a HaruhixHikaruxKaoru. xD. Maybe I can still make it... Hmmmm... :D REVIEW! Love you guys! :) 3

~Allison Albarn!


End file.
